


Need

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Teensy bit o fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader decides to try and take on Negan herself, Rick catches her in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @grimes-slut. enjoy!

You’d made up your mind; you were going to go to the sanctuary to take down Negan yourself. Having taken one of the guns Rick and you had found at the carnival, you stashed in a car that was a couple miles away from Alexandria. You’d been biding your time, waiting for the perfect moment to execute your plan. A couple nights after you stashed the car, you decided to make your move. After you and Rick settled down to go to sleep, you waited for his breathing to even out. Slowly climbing out of bed, you grab your clothes off the floor and your knife from the dresser by the door as you tiptoe out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

After quickly getting dressed in the kitchen, you sneak out the front door and head towards the metal gate. You had looked a couple days earlier on a perimeter check and saw that Enid had left the metal rods she used to climb over the wall. As you climb up and over the wall, you don’t see someone watching you from the porch of one of the houses.

Dropping down, you unsheathe your knife and move in the direction of the car you stashed, keeping an eye out for any walkers and making sure to keep out of the eyesight of Gabriel, who had the night’s main watch shift.

Back in Alexandria, Daryl waited for you to climb over the wall before walking across the street to the house you and Rick shared. He just barged in, not bothering to knock. Running up the stairs, he tapped on the door to yours and Rick’s bedroom. He hears footsteps and Rick opens the door, rubbing his eyes.

“Rick, its Y/N. She snuck out over the wall; I don’t know what she’s up to, but it can’t be good,” He says and Rick immediately throws on his clothes and grabs his gun belt as he and Daryl leave. He stops at Carl’s room and tells him to keep an eye on his sister.

He had an idea of what you might be doing; you’d wanted to do something about Negan for weeks. And had become increasingly frustrated with his inaction; it seemed to Rick that you decided to take matters into your own hand.  
Both Rick and Daryl run over to the gate, he asks Gabriel if he’d seen you. He knew that the answer would be no, you knew the perimeter of Alexandria as well as he did and it would have been easy for you to slip out undetected.

“Daryl, you got a light?” He inquires. Daryl nods, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket and hands it to Rick.

“You see any tracks? We’ve got to stop her before she does something stupid.” Daryl nods.

“I think she took off this way,” He says and they both start off in your direction.

You finally made it to the car relatively easy, only having to take out two walkers on the way there. Opening the backdoor, you grab the rifle you took from the carnival stash. You assemble it and grab the bullet from your bag, loading the gun and setting it on the passenger seat.

Your plan was simple; you were going to stake out Negan’s compound from one of the surrounding buildings. Then wait for him to make his way outside, and take the shot. You knew there was a chance you wouldn’t make it back, but that didn’t stop you. You had to do this; the past few weeks watching him slowly break Rick had taken a significant toll on you. And Rick still refused to do anything, afraid that it would only lead to the deaths of more of your group. He was sure that if they stepped out of line at all that Negan would kill Daryl for his outburst in the lineup.

Kneeling down, you rest your head on the floor of the car as you find the wires you need to hotwire the car and get it started. You touch the wires together, trying to get it started, but nothing happens. You try a couple more times, but still nothing. Groaning, you slam your hand against the floor of the car in anger, not hearing footsteps approach behind you.

“Fucking shit, goddamn it!” You curse your luck; this car had been working fine just two days ago! Grabbing the gun from the passenger seat, you turn around and decide to walk to sanctuary. You had to do this, no matter how long it took. 

Swinging around you come face to face with Rick and Daryl. You can tell from Rick’s expression that he is furious.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, huh?” He growls, walking toward you and grabbing the rifle from your hands, before passing it to Daryl. He unloads the weapon and holds up your bullet.

“Only one bullet in here, Rick.” He says and your eyes close in defeat. Rick would definitely know your plan now and whom the bullet was for.

“You were going to go try and kill Negan weren’t you?”

“Listen, Rick, It’s not-“ Your words are cut off.

“WEREN’T YOU?!” He yells and you nod quietly at his words.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” You flinch at his words and he turns away, motioning for you and Daryl to follow him back home. Looking over at Daryl he gives you a sympathetic look before walking up alongside Rick.

Gabriel sees you approaching and walks down to open the gate. He looks between you and Rick before stepping aside and allowing you all through before closing it behind you.

Daryl suggests you guys talk at his place and he’ll stay on the couch in your home to keep an eye on Carl and Judith. Rick thanks him and you both walk over to the house across the street. Walking into the living room, you sit down on the couch while Rick stands in front of you.

“Listen, Rick, I understand you’re upset, but-“

“UPSET?! Try fucking furious! How could you sneak off in the middle of the night on some suicide mission?” He yells, pacing around the room.

“I had to try Rick! I couldn’t sit around here anymore doing nothing! I had to try and stop him, no matter the cost.” His head jerks up towards you at your words and he walks over to the couch, sitting next to you. 

“They would have killed you, Y/N. Or worse.”  
“I know, R-“ He cuts you off again.

“I can’t live without you, Y/N. I’ve already lost so much; I can’t lose you too, baby.” He says as he looks into your eyes, his hand holding your cheek softly. Your breath catches in your throat at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes are glistening with unshed tears and you are overcome with sorrow at the knowledge that you’ve made him feel such despair. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” You say softly.

“I know, baby. But I need you with me on this,” His tone desperate as he pulls you forward and slams his lips down to yours. His lips muffle the sound of your moans as you latch your fingers into his curls.

“Promise me you’ll never do anything like that again.” He pleads and you nod.

“I promise, Rick. I promise.” Reaching over, he grabs your hips and pulls you into his lap. You can feel his hardness against your core through his jeans; you close your eyes in pleasure as he slowly grinds his hips up into yours. You swiftly unbutton your shirt and pull it off your shoulders. His hands run up your back, unfastening your bra and exposing your breasts to the air before leaning down and taking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple. 

You pull at the hem of his black t-shirt and he raises his arms so you can pull it over his head. Running your fingers up his strong chest, you slant your lips over his once again. His arms wrap around your torso, pulling you close as you devour each other.

Rick then turns to his side, laying you down on the couch before settling himself between your thighs, continuing to grind his stiff erection against you.

“I want you, Rick.” You gasp as you break for air, immediately moving your hands to the waistband of your jeans. You unbutton them and lift your ass in the air before Rick pulls them, along with your panties, down your legs before dropping them on the floor. His eyes trail over your naked body hungrily, licking his lips at the sight of you spread out before him, exposed and wanting. 

“Please,” You whine, needing him to touch you. 

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me, baby. I can’t wait anymore.” His eyes darken at your words and he hurries to undo his pants. Your mouth waters at the sight of his hard cock when he reaches into his jeans and releases it.

“You promise you’ll stay with me?” He asks, teasing your folds with the head of his leaking cock. You nod frantically, desperate to feel him inside you. Your breath catches in your throat when he thrusts his full length inside you in one stroke.

“Oh fuck, Y/N. You’re so fucking wet,” He groans, his voice low as he works himself inside you. Each drag of his cock along your walls elicits a sharp cry from your throat.

“Oh god, Rick!” You cry, clutching the couch cushions under your fingers as he increases his pace, gripping your hips roughly in his hands while he pounds into you. Your moans transition to screams as he pushes your legs up towards your shoulders, allowing his cock deeper inside you. The only sounds in the room are your mixed groans and the slap of his thighs against yours as he fucks you raw.

You can feel heat spreading through your abdomen as he drives you toward your orgasm, snapping his hips against yours at a punishing pace.

“Rick, I’m gonna cum!” You cry out wantonly as your pussy tightens around his cock, preparing for your release. Leaning down, Rick hovers his lips above yours as his hand tweaks your clit, once, twice before you clamp down on him. You don’t break eye contact as your mouth drops open and you quiver in pleasure, it feels as if the whole world falls away and it’s just you and him.

“That’s it, Y/N. Cum all over my cock,” Rick growls as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm, both prolonging yours and chasing his. His thrusts get sloppy and you can tell he’s close. Burying his face in your neck, he plunges into you once more before he cums inside you, letting out a series of loud moans at the feeling.

“I love you, Y/N.” Rick breathes into your neck as he continues thrusting weakly, pumping his release inside you. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close as he winds down from his release.

“I love you too, Rick.”

Once his breathing returns to normal, Rick pulls his softening erection from your still-quivering walls and leans against the back of the couch. Sitting up, you move so you’re both sitting next to each other, catching your breaths. 

“We’re going to have to fight, you know that right?” You ask, bracing yourself for his reaction. 

“I know, Y/N. But we’ll do this the same way we’ve done everything else. Together.” He grasps your hand in his and leans over, kissing you softly.


End file.
